España y sus Hijos
by SliceFlow
Summary: NO SOY BUENA HACIENDO SUMMARYS.POR FAVOR PASAR A LA HISTORIA...dame una oportunidad, vale? LATIN HETALIA N' NORMAL HETALIA.Los demás paises se dan cuenta de que los hijos de españa no saben comportarse bién, y que cuando fuerón colonias suyas no los educo correctamente y por lo tanto debera hacer esto ahora... Pondre parejas, pero pocas.
1. Chapter 1

**Em hola, realmente no se que es esto que acabo de escribir en Word, pero necesitaba quitarme**

**está idea de la cabeza, por favor si es de tu agrado, dejame un Review, Y si no te gusto,también**

**deja un Review,Lo agradecere bastante,**

**ya no te molesto más. Dejame poner el Disclaimer,y la adv. Ahi comenzaremos con el fic.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no es ni sera mio, y si lo fuera, haría que hubiera **

**un poco de Yaoi en la serie...**

**Advertencia: NO usare los personajes no-canon originales de latin hetalia en esté fic, por lo menos no todos ya que **

**a algunos les cambiare el genero, y a otros les cambiare su aspecto fisico, o simplemente algunos quedaran como son **

**originalmente de ahi.-**

**Capitulo 1: Comienza el lio**

En una de las tantas conferencias mundiales que hacian tan a menudo, y que nunca llegaban a ningun acuerdo, en una sala aparte, se encontaban algunos paises de america latina , ya que los demás no venian hace tiempo, conversando sobre sus problemas y la poca integración en el mundo de los de la otra sala, que casi ni notaban su auscencia, ya que a ellos no les importaban lo que unos europeos y ''solo chinos'' pudiesen opinar, es por esto que se reunian en una sala aparte para que no se metieran los otros en sus tan importantes conversaciones...

...¿¡Que importantes conversaciones!? ¡Lo unico que hacian era lloriquear mientras se atragantaban con los 800 tacos que traia mexico para comer ahi!...

-Creo que es un poco patetico que solo vengamos aquí a llorar sobre nuestros problemas, wey.- Dijo México mientras comia un taco.

-Psst...¿y que más queres boluda? es lo unico que podemos hacer, quedarnos como rechazados sociales jugando cartas y hablar sobre lo pesimo que estan nuestros gobiernos.- Respondio entretenido Argentina, que estaba acosando a Chile pero que parecia no notarlo, y que al mismo tiempo, molestaba lanzando hojas con dibujos de mar y peces agresivamente a cierto Boliviano, mientras se reia de la cara de amargado que ponia este.

-¡Pero deberiamos ir a exigir nuestros derechos como paises, y pedir que nos tomen en cuenta y nos dejen participar! ¡Yo creo que como son más sabios sabrian QUIEN MERECE EL MAR Y QUIEN NO!.- Grito fuertemente el molestado, llenandole de saliva la cara a su ex-atacante.-

-¡Ah,No! ¡No me vengas con esas ahora, weón! ¡Que hace años que llevas protestando por la misma wea sabiendo que yo gane lo que tengo hoy justamente!.-Le respondio Chile.

-¡Callate! ¡Mi hermanito-adoptivo tiene todo el derecho a tener un mar igual que tu, roto flaite!.-Dijo una chica con un peluche de llama en la mano,abrazando a Bolivia, mientras que el mencionado tenia su cara cambiando de azul a morado por falta de oxigeno.

-¡Entonces daselo tú poh wn! O van a ir a pedirle al gringo heroe que se ponga de parte de bolivia como lo hizo contigo injustamente!.-Le respondio el ahora exaltado Chileno.

-Ya van a comenzar otra vez...le comento colombia a ecuador que asintio mientras que miraba entretenido como Argentina le estaba manoseando el trasero a Chile mientras este seguia respondiendole a Peru y a Bolivia, que estaba mandando un wassa a Paraguay sobre su malefico y seco plan para conseguir un poco de agua...

''Odio no saber español! Ugh! siempre gritan tanto''.-pensaba Brasil

*Y así fue como, se armo la tremenda pelea, mientras que en el otro lado hablaban de quien sabe que, se detuvierón a escuchar, lo que ocurria en la otra sala*

Cuando las demás naciones entrarón, encontrarón a los latinoamericanos gritando, pataleando, gimiendo (?) , wassapeando y comiendo, a una tacos.

-¡SILENCIO!.-Interrumpio,como siempre interrumpia, Alemania cuando en las conferencias todos empezaban con sus imbecilidades y se desconcentraban; aunque la mayoria de las veces hacian caso omiso.

Al ver a Alemania, Brasil recordo su trauma por lo que se fue a esconder debajo de la mesa llena de tacos, y se quedo ahi en poscición fetal, pensando ''El siete...yo uno...el siete...yo uno...´´

-¡Comportense como las Naciones que son!.-continuo el Aleman, que por cierto, ningun latinoamericano parecio oir.

''E-estos son casi hermanos de ''America''*... es como muchos Americas a la vez! Su continente se llama america...despues de todo...son muchos americas!'' Pensaba Japón, recordando los traumas que le dejo la hiperactividad del americano...

-¡España, debes enseñarle a tus hijos a comportarse, regañalos!.-Dijo el ahora orgulloso Inglaterra, comparando a America con estos, el había hecho un trabajo mucho mejor que españa.-

-¡Hijos está no es manera de comportarse, están dejando en verguenza a Papi!.- Dijo el Español, a lo que simplemente, sus ''hijos'' respondierón abalanzandose sobre el, algunos lo mordian con rabia, otros lo abrazaban felizmente y otros lloraban encima de el.

Mientras tanto, Portugal miraba con una Poker Face a su hijo que estaba chupandose el dedo bajo la mesa...

-¡No podemos dejar que esto siga así! ¡Tienen que aprender a comportarse adecuadamente!.-Volvio a hablar el aleman

-Estoy de acuerdo.-Dijo Austria, que estaba jugando magic piano en su celular sin poner real atención en lo que pasaba en aquel momento.

''Ahora entiendo porque el hermano de Italia es así, despues de todo paso mucho tiempo con ese Español''.-Penso Alemania en ese momento, mirando al mencionado que estaba comiendose un tomate en ese mismo instante,mientras que los otros se iban poniendo de acuerdo de a poco en que España estaban mal-educados.

Y bueno, al final, todos los paises apoyarón que los hijos de españa debían aprender de educación, excepto Francia(Que,con una sonrisa en el rostro,estaba muy ocupado comparando y comprobando que el tamaño del trasero de España con el de sus hijos e hijas era el mismo.) e Italia, que estaba comiendo Pasta y que dijo que si igual aunque no tuviera ni idea de lo que estuvieran hablando los demás paises.

Así, se decidio finalmente, que todos los hijos de España se fueran a su casa hasta que se educaran bien, en un lapso de un mes, si no estaban bien educaditos todos en un mes, los demás paises los ignorarian para siempre aún más, y como castigo por no educar bién a sus hijos, a España se le quitarian todos los tomates de su pais incluyendo los de su huerto, y nadie le exportaria nada nunca más. Cuando llegarón a está solución final España dio:

-Pero estos no son todos mis hijos,los otros están en sus casas, como sabén tengo muuchos hijos más!.-Lo que causo que todos los demás paises no latinoamericanos y algunos que no estaban prestando atención, se cayeran de la silla con una Poker Face.

Por consecuencia de esto, quedarón de ayudar y visitar a España en este mes para facilitarle un poquito está gran tarea...

**¡Bueno eso es todo! Si te a gustado, por favor deja un Review, si no, también. Ah, y los que sean de latinoamerica, por favor podrian dejar información sobre su pais en los reviews? o darme ideas para el siguiente cap? o que nombre cierta parte de la historia de su país? Nos leemos luego, si el fic tiene 2 reviews, lo sigo. Bye!~**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Yay! ¡3 Reviews! Estoy tan feliz! **

** Kumai-chan: Gracias por la info y cuando necesite saber de Argentina (pronto) te mandare un MP! gracias por ofrecerte.**

** Viento de Plata: Gracias! Y Tu Review me dio una idea para un proximo cap para el fic!**

** : Gracias :3!**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mio y nunca lo sera u.u**

**Adv: Ya la saben.**

**CAPITULO 2!: Alistandose para el viaje**

Mientras a regaña-dientes, se preparaban los ya mencionados y los demás hijos de España para ir a su casa, se hizo otra conferencia mundial ya que la otra fue interrumpida por el alboroto del día anterior...

-No creo que sea justo que solo España tenga que enseñar mejor a sus hijos despues de todo...-Estaba diciendo Portugal, que sentia un poco de pena por su hermano...pero que fue interrumpido por Inglaterra.-

-Se lo merece,debio educar mejor a sus hijos... y Portugal,deberias haberle enseñado a Brasil a no esconderse debajo de la mesa.-Dijo Inglaterra.-

-Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo,Cejudo.-Dijo Francia

Entonces los paises que estaban poniendo atención, los mirarón con una cara de ''¿En serio?'', para luego mirar al hiperactivo heroe, al fantasmita sin voz, y al latinoamericano que estaba contando su dinero triste*, y esos eran solo unos ejemplos,ya que el ingles y el frances tenian muchos hijos y algunos los habian tenido juntos (lol?, FrUk historico? ._.), por lo que los malos padres se mirarón las caras, y como una de las pocas cosas que hacian juntos, escaparón al mismo tiempo de la sala de conferencias, mientras los otros paises que también tenian ''hermosos'' hijos decidierón quedarse callados para no sufrir lo mismo.

Ahora volvamos con la maravillosa familia de España...

Casa de Bolivia

''-¡Bien! ¡Todo listo!''.-Pensaba Bolivia cerrando su maleta y arreglandose su corbata, pero entonces recordo que no podía irse en su avión, porque estaba siendo ocupado, y no habían vuelos disponibles en aviones normales a esa lo que, decidio preguntarle a sus vecinos si alguien lo llevaba.

Nuestro Boliviano amigo comenzo a escribir en el grupo de whatsapp que tenía con sus vecinos:''No tengo en que irme :c, alguien me lleva? plz''.-

''¡Claro! Yo te paso a buscar :3''.- La respuesta era de ese pesado de Chile, normalmente no aceptaria su ayuda ya que podria ser una trampa para reirse de el, pero el muy pillo le habia puesto '':3'' al mensaje, y ¡las caras de gato nunca mienten!

Desde ese día el boliviano desconfio de las caras de gato porque el muy desgraciado lo cito en un muelle y lo estaba esperando en un bote, gritandole ''cuando salgamos de aquí, conoceras el mar jajajaj'', pero tuvo que subir igual al condenado bote, despues de todo no tenía donde ir...

Casa de Mexico

La pobrecita estaba llorando en su cuarto, ¡Tantas tragedias que le estaban pasando a ella ultimamente! ¡Despues de lo de los 43 estudiantes se moría El Chavo del 8! ¡Definitivamente no iba a ir a la casa de nadie! ¡Seguro que los demas se burlan de ella por su situación, además no tenia ganas de ir a ningun lado!, pero finalmente, fue a pasear un poco al parque que quedaba más cerca de donde vivia.

Entonces se encontro con uno de sus paises vecinos más cercanos, que quien sabe que rayos estaba haciendo ahi. (Esto ocurrio despues de la reunión)

-Hola...si así es no ire a la casa de España...sniff...¡Tengo muchos problemas!...Tienes razón, ¡No puedo dejarme llevar por mis sentimientos! ¡Debo ser responsable!...*se emociona* ¡Aunque no hablemos mucho, siempre supe que podia contar contigo como amigo, Estados Unidos!(*).- Dijo Mexico muy feliz, que abrazo al pobre y confundido Canada antes de irse corriendo a alistar sus pobre,luego de comprender lo que acababa de pasar, iba a preguntarle a su oso que por que todo el mundo lo confundia con su hermano a lo que este le dijo antes su clasico ''¿Quién eres?'' Que a proposito hace tiempo no olvidaba su nombre, lo que le quito la alegria que le quedaba...

CONTINUARA .!

**Si las personas que ya comentarón comentan de nuevo/ se suma una persona nueva y comenta, sigo el fic mañana! bye!**


End file.
